The Bet
by otakuichigo
Summary: Sebastian and Claude make a bet in who can please Ciel the most. TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this, I would like to say this was for my friend, Hannah-chan. Although, she has read this already, I'm posting it on FF so others my enjoy it. Plus, I wanna kill some time because my other story, Teacher Berry, is on break for a few days until I get chapter three up. Not months, not weeks, just a few days. Two days tops, really.**

**Anyway... Please enjoy this story I made for my anime-loving, drawing artist, Hannah-chan. I hope you're having a great summer, girl!**

**...**

It was a peaceful day at the Phantomhive Manor. Finny was out on the garden pulling out weeds whilst Bard was in the kitchen planning tonight's dinner and Mey-rin was trying to clean the house without breaking anything. She was failing miserably. Sebastian, a demon butler who made a contract with a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive, was pouring his master his favorite tea, Earl Grey. Ciel Phantomhive was a young teen who lost his mother and father to a fire and was a slave to a perverse cult made a contract with a demon he named Sebastian Michaelis so that he may exact his revenge on the ones who humiliated the one and only Queen's Watchdog. He had navy blue hair and though his eyes were once a beautiful, dark blue color, his right eye is covered by an eye patch that he uses so that no one may see the Faustian contract he has between him and his butler.

However, this peaceful day was going to change from peaceful to intense. As Ciel was filling out paperwork from his company, Funtom Co., Sebastian felt something was wrong and his suspicions were proven correct when he felt eyes boring into his back. His perfectly handsome features which usually always holds a smile of some sort turn into a deadly scowl.

Outside the manor, a figure stood, hidden under the shades of the trees. It watched as the demon butler's facial expressions changed and smirked. 'It's about time you notice, Michaelis. Time for you to hand over bocchan', it thought before disappearing.

Back inside the manor, Ciel had noticed his butler's change in demeanor and question him but was told that he needn't worry about a simple butler. Sebastian excused himself to check around the house to see if there were any damages done. However, he really wanted to confront the presence that he had detected. He went outside and stood there until he said, "There's no need to hide around another demon, Faustus." He heard the bushes rustle and turned to see another demon dressed simarly to him: a demon butler.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance. "What, pray tell, are you doing here, Faustus?"

Claude Faustus, a demon butler who serves Alois Trancy, pushed his glasses up his nose. "You are despicable, Michaelis," he said. Sebastian glared.

"I'll only asked one more time before I lose my temper, Faustus. What are you doing here?," said Sebastian. Claude ssmirked.

"I'm here to place a wager."

Sebastian raised a thin eyebrow. 'A wager?,' he thought. His interest was piqued. "Oh, and what kind of wager is that?" Claude raised a thin eyebrow. 'So, he's interested, is he? Good,' he thought. "Well, as you know, I want Ciel. His soul and body," said Claude. Sebastian scowled. He wouldn't want this creep anywhere near his bocchan, nonetheless, touch him. But this wager...

"Place your wager, Faustus."

"I bet that I can please Phantomhive better than you." At this, Sebastian scoffed. He knew his master inside and out. Literally. You never know how a thirteen year old boy could be so...naughty.

"And if I win, I keep Ciel and you can have that impurity that resides within the Trancy manor."

Sebastian shuddered in disgust. Never in his immortal life would he want something so impure like that Trancy. Never.

"Alright, Faustus,"he said, "But if you lose, you must never come around MY bocchan again or Earl Trancy will have to get a new butler."

"Fine by me, Michaelis," said the other. They went into the house, avoiding the servants, and onward towards Ciel's office, where the young lad sat in his chair unaware of what was going to happen to him.

"Sebastian, why is Trancy's butler here?," inquired the young Earl, acknowledging the two demons in his presence with his voice filled with confidence and authority. Sebastian chuckled at his young master. "It seems, young master, that Faustus and I have come to a little...deal."

"Oh and what deal is that?"

"You will FEEL soon enough."

Ciel opened his mouth to question his butler once more because he was testing his patience, but his lips were soon covered by soft, cold ones. His butler's. Sebastian's tongue worked their way into the moist, war, cavern that was the Ciel Phantomhive. The boy moaned and kissed back. All the while, Claude watched from where he stood as the two made out in front of him. He felt his pants becoming too tight for comfort and looked down to see a tent forming. How nice. The two continued to kiss in front of him and he wanted to be in on the action. Just a touch, he thought.. He went over to stand behind Phantomhive and grabbed his ass. It was nice and firm, like a certain blond he knew. Ciel pulled away and slapped the others hand away but not before slapping Sebastian for his awful libido.

"Ugh! Damn it, Sebastian, what the hell is going on?! You kissed me in front of Claude, you fiend!," he exclaimed as he wiped his swollen lips with the back of his hand while blushing furiously. "Relax, young master. I will tell you when its over," said the demon. And once again his lips were on Ciel's. He moved everything off of the Earl's desk and sat the young boy on. Sebastian removed the boy's shirt, making Ciel moan as the cool air touched his smooth, creamy skin.

Claude was on the verge of drooling when he saw that smooth, flawless skin. He wanted to touch, caress, and mark that slim and perfect body as his. He felt his cock dripping with precum as he thought of how it would feel to be buried deep into that ass that was Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian noticed Claude's distress and he stepped aside to allow the other demon to have a sample of a taste of his young master. Claude was upon Ciel in a second and was missing him. Although,the boy's mind was foggy with lust, he could tell who was kissing him, but luckily for Claude, he didn't care. He wanted to get off so bad. He felt Claude's hands roam his bare chest and was kissing his way down to the boy's erect nipples. With his slender fingers, Claude pinched them, earning a wanton moan from the teen.

Sebastian watched as his bocchan got fondled by Faustus and took of his shirt. It was getting hot. Too hot for him. He also unbuttoned his pants to let out his raging hard on, stroking it as Claude took off the boy's pants and gave his hard nipples a tug. Ciel continued to moan as Claude's cool fingers went lower to his hard on. "Oh God, please...make me cum, please," the boy begged. Sebastian came up behind his bocchan and tilt the boy's head back. He smirked.

"Oh, young master, is that an order?"

...

There will be sex in the next chapter. I promise. I don't own Black Butler. Yana does. No me. All her. Me, nu-uh. Her, uh-huh.

Ciel: Don't trust her!

Claude: Looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I guess I kinda got lazy, y'know. Its summer break, my sis is gone for a week, I have to get back on my sleeping schedule. Seriously, a lot is going on. I'm fucking nocturnal or maybe its insomnia. I don't know. Anyway, I need to stop rambling and get on with the second chapter for this story! Also, I have my writing spirit back on my other story. I got the power!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, there would be a third and fourth season! With Alois there, of course.**

**...**

_"Is that an order, young master?_

Sebastian removed the eye patch the young boy wore and looked into that purple orb that held his contract. The demon licked his lips. Ciel blushed. "Yes,"he said, his voice filled with lust. "That's an order." The boy watched as his butler's eyes flashed and yelped when he felt a finger made its way up his arse. The first finger always brought pain to him but he didn't mind it too much. He liked it.

Claude narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. That bastard knew what he was doing. Using the contract was unfair since he didn't hold one with the Phantomhive boy. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'So that's how its going to be, huh? Well, we'll just see about that!' He put Ciel's member into his mouth and gave it a harsh suck.

"Ooooh! Fuck!"

Claude smirked around the boy's hot member. What foul language. He saw, no, _felt_ Sebastian glaring at him but ignored it and continued to give Phantomhive an amazing blow job. Sebastian added another finger and started scissoring his master's tight hole. Claude thinks he's gonna win, but Sebastian doesn't think so.

Time to bring out the big guns. Or should we say, cock?

Ciel was drowning in the pain and pleasure he was receiving from both demons until he felt a warm, blunt object at his entrance pushed its way inside. He screamed. It hurted so bad, like the first time he gave his virginity to Sebastian. He just can't get use to his ridiculous yet amazing size. Ciel was into much pain to comprehend what his Butler was saying to him nor did he knew that Claude had stopped blowing him and was arguing with Sebastian. The pain was that great.

"What the hell are you trying to do, you cheater!?"

"Cheater? And what did I do to earn such a title, Faustus? Breathe, young master, breathe."

"You made him use the contract that he shares with you, Michaelis."

"I did not. He used it on his own accord. I was simply following his command."

"That is a lie."

"Oh, is it? What's the matter, Faustus? Afraid that you're losing and are going to have to live with that monstrosity you call dinner?"

Claude growled and got in between Ciel's legs, making Sebastian raise a questionable eyebrow. The other unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect cock. He hooked his fingers under the panting boy's chin and placed a kiss on the boy's lips. "This is going to hurt. A lot." And he slammed his cock in with Sebastian's. Tears leaked out of Ciel's eyes as he was stretched way past his limits. He didn't scream but he let out little whimpers of pain as he tried to adjust to the two that were inside of him.

"You brute! You're hurting MY bocchan!"

"He's getting used to it."

Sebastian growled.

"Y-you two fucktards! If you don't stop arguing and move, I will personally snap your dicks in two!," yelled Ciel. The two demons looked at the boy and back to each other, smirking. "Whatever you say, master." Sebastian pulled out slowly before slamming back in with Claude repeating the action. The two set an even but fast rhythm.

"Yes! Yes, like that! Faster, please," begged Ciel. Claude grunted as he tried to outlast Sebastian. The Earl was just so tight. Sebastian reached around his master to stroke his neglected cock. "Young master, it seems you're close to coming but we can't have that now, can we?," he said but if fell on deaf ears as Ciel was focused more on the pleasure. The Butler smirked and squeezed the member, preventing the boy to cum. And that made the boy whimper. Such a cute and pathetic sound. "Seb-asss-tian, what are you...nngh...d-doing!?," questioned Ciel.

"I rather we all come to together so you can fill our essence drip out of you every time you take a step."

Ciel blushed at his butler's foul mouth.

Claude looked at the other. 'But we hate each other,' he thought. Why on earth would he want to do that? He wants Ciel to himself. He doesn't want to share. But with the way the boy was clamping down on him was making him forget what the hell he was thinking. The two continued to fuck the boy senseless til they were both at their limits.

They came inside him. And Ciel did to and passed out.

...2 hours later...

Ciel sat in his office chair, a towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair down to his bare chest. He glared at the two demons in front of him along with Alois, who was just informed about what had happened and came down to retrieve his butler.

"So, care to explain now, Sebastian?," he said.

Sebastian, who was still shirtless, looked at his young master and started to explain to him that this was a bet to see who could please him more, him or Faustus?

"Oh,"said Ciel when his demon had finished, "Well then, how disappointing form the both of you because you both lost."

Claude and Sebastian both exclaimed," WHAT!? BUT WHO WON!?"

"Alois is the only one who can please me," said the Phantomhive as he wrapped his pale arms around the other boy's waist. The two boys looked at their shocked butlers and told them,"This is an order. Get out!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Yes, your Highness."

As soon as the door was closed, the heard Ciel moaning like a bitch in heat and that caused Sebastian Jr. to harden. Sebastian grabbed Claude by his pants and dragged him to his room. He threw the other onto the bed and crawled towards him like a predator. "What the hell are you doing, Michaelis?," yelled Claude.

"Well, I'm hard and you were the only person around so...be a good girl, Claudia."

Claude squealed.

Outside the door, Mey-rin found herself listening ton the whole thing. Her blood exploded from her nose when the moans started and passed out from loss of blood.

...

Poor Mey-rin. Anyway, that's the second chappy! And I think I did horrible on the sex scene. I need to practice that. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Later, my berries!


End file.
